Aerial vehicles such as unmanned aerial vehicles can be used for performing conveyance, delivery, surveillance, reconnaissance, and exploration tasks for military and civilian applications. Such vehicles typically include a propulsion system for remote controlled and/or autonomous movement with the surrounding environment. For example, an aerial vehicle may be propelled through the air via a propulsion system, and may be capable of take-off and landing, flight, and hovering.
When an aerial vehicle malfunctions in mid-air it will fall. This can cause damage to the aerial vehicle, as well as any payloads or passengers.